


You Don't Say!

by TigerOfTheTundra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jokes, Laughter, Pranks, possible reader frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is on the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Say!

“you don’t say,” Sans said into his phone, glancing back just as Pap came over. “you don’t say!” he repeated.

“SANS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” Papyrus asked. He bent down to try and look at the number on Sans’ phone, but the smaller skeleton dodged to the side.

“you dooooooon’t say,” he added to the phone, holding up a finger to his brother. He _was_ in the middle of something here.

“WELL ALL RIGHT, I WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE DONE,” Papyrus said as Sans nodded along to his phone conversation. “YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A PATIENT BROT—”

Sans hung up the phone. “WELL, WHO WAS IT?” Papyrus exclaimed. “WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?”

“i dunno,” Sans said.

“YOU DON’T KNOW?” The look on Pap’s face bordered on complete incredulity. Sans could only offer a helpless shrug, which just made Papyrus’ expression worse. “HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOT KNOW?”

Sans grinned a little wider, tucking his hands carefully into his pockets. “they didn’t say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a comic, then realized that it works just as well as a story, and my story skills are much more practiced than my comic-ing ones!  
> My stepdad told me this comedic gag, and I realized this was totally really for sure something Sans would do. Then this had to happen


End file.
